Blog użytkownika:Hiccstrid 4ever10/Miłość i smoki, czyli witajcie na Berk. :)
Rozdziały nie będą za długie *'Akcja dzieje się po JWS 2 i jeźdźcy mają po 21 lat' *'Nie ma Stoicka' *'Będzie Hiccstrid' *'Opowiadanie będzie pisane z perspektywy Czkawki' Rozdział 1 : Niecodzienna codzienność Wstałem z łóżka i popatrzyłem na uśpioną jeszcze wioskę. Byłem dumny, że jestem wodzem. Po stracie ojca nie czułem dotąd takiej sadysfakcji. Szczerbatek już wstał. Postanowiłem się przelecieć. Kiedy wróciliśmy wioska była już na nogach. Pierwszymi osobami, które spotkałem byli Mieczyk i Szpadka. Mieczyk: Serwus Czkawka! Jak leci? Czkawka: Nie kłócicie się? Szpadka: Nieee. Dzisiaj jest Dzień Pokoju. Odszedłem oszołomiony. Następnie wpadłem na Śledzika i Sączysmarka. Rozmawiali jak starzy przyjaciele, którzy nigdy nie uganiali się za jedną panną! Nie zauważyli mnie. Śledzik: Przyjacielu jak dobrze się z tobą rozmawia! Sączysmark: Z tobą jeszcze lepiej! Ruszyłem do domu. Mama mi wszystko wytłumaczyła: Valka: Rok po mianowaniu wodza jest Dzień Pokoju. Wtedy nikt nie może się kłócić, inaczej jest kara. Kolejne zaskoczenie tego dnia. Postanowiłem pójść do Astrid. Zapukałem, lecz nikt nie odpowiedział. Ponowiłem próbę, znowu nic. Wszedłem do środka. Astrid tam nie było. Był tylko list. Gdy go przeczytałem, pobiegłem po resztę. Trzeba działać!!! Rozdział 2 : Szatański pakt Okazało się, że Drago porwał Astrid! Jeśli chcę ją odzyskać oddać tytuł wodza. Wszyscy jeźdźcy zebrali się w akademii: Czkawka: Musimy coś zrobić!!! Sączysmark: Ale nie możemy! W Dzień Pokoju nikt nie może walczyć!!! Śledzik: Nikt oprócz... Czkawka: Wodza! Genialnie Śledzik! Później przygotowaliśmy genialny plan. Poleciałem szukać Astrid. Gdy dotarłam na wyznaczone miejsce zobaczyłem coś strasznego. Dagur i Drago się porozumieli! To pech nad pechy!! Dagur: Wreszcie dopadnę tego Czkawkę i jego Nocną Furię!!! Drago: I zdobędziemy Berk! A ten cały "Mistrz Smoków" zrobi wszystko dla tej dzieczyny! Wtedy odsłonili celę, w której była Astrid! Leżała nieprzytomna. Po chwili odeszli. Moje uczucia wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem i nie zważając na jakichkolwiek strażników. Wypaliłem zamek Piekłem. Czkawka: Astrid? Astrid! Nie odpowiedziała. Wziąłem ją na ręce i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Mój przyjaciel widocznie czuł mój nastrój, gdyż przyśpieszył. Po wylądowaniu zabrałem moją ukochaną do Gothi. Moi przyjaciele, mama i Pyskacz poszli tam ze mną. Rozdział 3 : Trudna prawda Czkawka: Nie to niemożliwe! Wybiegłem od Gothi ze łzami w oczach. Dogoniła mnie mama: Valka: Synu, musisz się z tym pogodzić. Czkawka: Z czym? Że mam stracić kolejną osobę, którą kocham?! Valka: Szanse na to, że przeżyje są nikłe. Musi teraz odpoczywać. Zabierz ją do domu. Wykonałem polecenie. Śledzik: Bardzo nam przykro. Czkawka: Śledzik, poprowadzisz zajęcia w SA. Sączysmark, będziesz patrolował wyspę. Śledzik i Sączysmark: Jasne. Ja poszedłem do Astrid. Siedziałem u niej do wieczora. Potem poszedłem do domu. Rano znowu do Astrid. I tak minął drugi dzień i trzeci. I wkońcu cały tydzień. Przyszła do mnie mama: Valka: Synku, nie możesz tu cały czas siedzieć. Czkawka: Będę tu siedział póki Astrid się nie obudzi. Valka: Cała wioska się o ciebie pyta! Czkawka: No dobra. Gdy przechodziłem przez wioskę, ciągle słyszałem wyrazy współczucia. Już miałem tego dość! Na szczenście dotarłem na miejsce. Wszyscy mnie radośnie przywitali. Kolejne dni mijały spokojnie. Jednak została jedna sprawa: co z Astrid ? Rozdział 4 : Ostatni pocałunek Biegłem sprintem do Astrid. Jak mogłem o niej zapomnieć? Wbiegłem do jej domu z pełną prędkością. Tam zobaczyłem moją mamę całą zapłakaną. Czkawka: Co się stało? Valka: Astrid ona... Mój świat zapadł się pod ziemię. Wbiegłem na piętro a tam zobaczyłem martwą ( spokojnie ona żyje, tylko oni myślą że nie ) Astrid. Usiadłem przy jej łóżku. Podeszła do mnie mama: Valka: Przykro mi synku. Bardzo do siebie pasowaliście. Poprosiłem, żeby mnie zostawiła samego. Postanowiłem złożyć na ustach mojej ukochanej pocałunek. Ostatni pocałunek. Potem zacząłem płakać. Perspektywa Astrid. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy raziły mnie promienie słońca. Później zobaczyłam koło mnie płaczącego Czkawkę. Astrid: Czkawka? Dlaczego płaczesz? On podniósł głowę i popatrzył na mnie w euforii. Czkawka: Astrid, ty żyjesz! Mamo, chodź tutaj! Perspektywa Valki No cóż, Czkawka nie był zbytnio zmartwiony. Valka: Co się stało? Byłam zszokowana. Valka: Astrid jesteś cała i zdrowa! Perspektywa Czkawki Astrid patrzyła raz na mnie, raz na mamę, jakbyśmy zwariowali. Astrid: Coś się stało? Wszystko jej opowiedziałem. Na pożegnanie pocałowałem ją w policzek. Wróciłem do domu i dłuuuuuugo nie mogłem zasnąć. Gnębiła mnie jedna rzecz... Rozdział 5: Ognisty temperament. Dedyk dla Rozalia27 Wszytko powracało do normy. Dni mijały. Jednak nikt nie wiedział, że coś mnie trapi. Chodziło o zjazd wodzów. Denerwowałem się jak nie wiem co. Nie dawałem po sobie tego poznać. Ani mama, ani Astrid nic nie wiedziały. Poszedłem do Smoczej Akademi. Wszyscy: Cześć Czkawka! Czkawka: Siemka! Dzisiaj odkrywamy różne ukryte umiejętności naszych smoków. Wszyscy poradzili sobie całkiem dobrze. Trzy dni później poszedłem na klif. Może powiem prawdę? I tak wcześniej czy później się dowiedzą. Nie zauważyłem, jak podleciała do mnie Astrid. Astrid: Czkawka, co się dzieje? Czkawka: Nic. Astrid: Nie kłam. W akademi wydajesz się nieobecny. Unikasz mnie. Zaczynam się martwić. Czkawka: Chodzi o zjazd wodzów. Jest za tydzień. Astrid: To wspaniale! Czkawka: A jeśli mnie nie zaakceptują? Astrid: Jestem przy tobie. Czkawka: Wiem, wiem. Zostawisz mnie teraz samego? Astrid: Jasne. Już miała wsiąść na Wichurę, ale coś jej się widocznie przypomniało. Astrid: Polatamy dziś podczas zachodu? Wtedy coś we mnie pękło Czkawka: Mam ważniejsze sprawy niż ty i głupie latanie!!! Perspektywa Astrid Nie poznaje go. Astrid: Nie znałam cię od tej strony. Czkawka: Tak? To może wogóle mnie nie znasz! Jak on mógł tak powiedzieć? Obudziła się we mnie niedostępna wojowniczka. Astrid: A więc powodzenia w zjeździe. Będę na ciebie czekać...Ale nie będę twoją dziewczyną!!! Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Ja zaczęłam płakać, wsiadłam na Wichurkę i odleciałam. Rozdział 6 : Szara rzeczywistość Dlaczego tak powiedziałam? Nie Astrid, nie żałuj swojej decyzji. Po tym jak cię potraktował... Walczyłam tak sama za sobą. Łzy płynęły mi automatycznie. Perspektywa Czkawki. Dlaczego tak powiedziałem? Przecież ona zna mnie lepiej niż kto inny! Tej nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Muszę ją przeprosić... Nazajutrz poszedłem do Smoczej Akademii. Czkawka: Witajcie! Wszyscy: Hej! Sączysmark: Astrid nie przyjdzie. Gdy mi to mówiła, miała takie oczy, jakby płakała. Śledzik: Wiesz coś coś o tym? No super. Zaczynamy przesłuchanie. Czkawka: No ten... Yyyy... Zerwaliśmy ze sobą. Wszyscy: Że co???????!!!!!!!! Czkawka: Pokłóciliśmy się... I ze mną zerwała... Wszystkich zamurowało. Byliśmy aż tak dobraną parą? Sączysmark: TAK!!!!!!! Popatrzyliśmy na niego, jakby ześwirował. Sączymark: No co? Nie widzicie, że z tego płyną same korzyści? Mieczyk: Brawo za wyczucie. Szpadka: Normalnie super ekstra wyczycie! Mieczyk: Ej, ja mialem to powidzieć! thumb|Musiałam to wstawić<3 Szpadka: Ale ja to powiedziałam! Mieczyk: Grrr! I zaczęli się bić. Śledzik; Założę się, że nie długo się pogodzicie. Czkawka: Dzięki Śledzik. Jeśli mam być szczery, to Śledzik jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zaraz po Astrid. Dopieo teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mogę beż niej żyć. Minął tydzień. Leciałem na zjazd wodzów. Wszyscy mnie pożegnali. Oczywiście bez Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid. Wreszcie odlatuje ten, ten... Jego nie da się opisać! Ale jeśli muszę przyznać, to trochę mi go brakuje... Rozdział 7: List (Powracamy do Czkawki) Wróciłem z tego zjazdu. Nie było tam nic ciekawego. Zjazd jak zjazd. Teraz muszę zająć się... Ehem... Prywatnymi sprawami! Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie Szczerbatek. Już dolatywaliśmy do Berk. Skoro cała wioska mnie pożegnała, to też cała wioska mnie przywitała. Rzecz jasna bez Astrid. Ale teraz musiałem wypocząć. I to porządnie. Na następny dzień poszedłem do SA Wszyscy: Witaj Czkawka! Czkawka: Hej! Śledzik: Skoro już wróciłeś, oddaje ci Smoczą Akademię. Czkawka: Jasna sprawa. Widzieliście gdzieś Astrid? Na te słowa Sączysmark zaczął płakać, bliźniaki zastygli w bezruchu a Sledzik był naprawdę mooooooooooocno zakłopotany. Sledzik: No, bo widzisz... Astrid wyjechała... Czkawka: ŻE CO? Swiat stanął w miejscu. Astrid wyjechała... Przeze mnie... Czkawka: Kiedy? Smark: Dwa dni temu... Pospiesznie odwołałem zajęcia i ruszyłem do domu. Mama na pewno o wszystkim wiedziała. Czkawka: Mamo, gdzie popłynęła Astrid? Valka: Na Kornwalię, do ciotki. Kazała ci to dać. Pokazała mi list. Szybko go wziąłem i przeczytałem: Drogi Czkawko! Płynę na Kornwalię, do cioci. Jesli chcesz wiedzieć, to Ci wybaczyłam. Ciocia Kamikazia każe mi wyjsc za mąż, za podanego przez nią chłopaka. Nie mogę jej odmówić. Taka jest tradycja. Slub odbędzie się 5 maja. Pragnę, żebyś tam był. Powiedz jeźdźcom, że byli dla mnie jak rodzina. '' 'Na zawsze twoja'' Astrid Hofferson Valka: I co? Czkawka: Ona mnie zaprosiła... Na swój ślub!!!! Rozdział 8 : Przybycie na Kornwalię. Leciałem na Szczerbatku, jednocześnie oskarżając siebie, jak do tego dopuścić. O to chyba ta wyspa! Gdy wylądowałem, od razu zapytałem o dom Hoffersonów. Pokazali mi fikusny dom z ozdobami, rzeźbieniami i wogóle. No coż, raz kozie śmierć. Zapukałem. Otworzyła mi Astrid. Astrid: Czkawka! Jak miło cię widzieć! Wejdź! Dom był pełen przepychu. Tam kwiaty, tam portrety. Zacząłem rozmowę: Czkawka: Dlaczego wyjechałaś? Tak bez pożegnania? Brawo, głupku! Ona "Mówi miło cię widzieć", a ty ją pytasz dlaczego wyjechała! Czkawka jesteś geniuszem, nie ma co! Astrid: Musiałam wyjechać. Według tradycji jedyna osoba, która została w rodzinie, może wybrać męża dla dziewczyny. I tak zrobiła ciocia Kamikazia (nie miałam pomysłu). Była zmartwiona. Tak chciałem ją przytulić, pocałować. Ale nie mogłem. Była narzeczoną innego. Czkawka: Spokojnie, Astrid. Cokolwiek się zdarzy, będę cię wspierać. Na te słowa Astrid mnie przytuliła. Nagle jak na komendę wpadli ciotka Kamikazia i narzeczony Astrid, Daxan. (wiem, wiem dziwne imię) Kamikazia była wysoką blondyką o piwnych oczach. Daxan miał czarne włosy, oliwne oczy i złowrogie spojrzenie. Daxan: Ej koleś, co ty robisz z moją narzeczoną?! Astrid: Daxan, ogarnij się! Nie byli zbytnio dobrani. Jeżeli wogóle byli. CK (będę pisać w skrócie): Kim jestes młodzieńcze? Czkawka: Jestem Czkawka, wódz Berk. CK: Ach, to ty Czkawka! Astrid dużo o tobie opowiadała! Miała rację! Jestes bardzo przystojny, miły, życzliwy, bla, bla, bla! Astrid: Ciociu! CK: Co? Ach, Czkawka zostaniesz u nas na noc? Czkawka: Nie mam wyjscia. Następnego dnia postanowiłem się przejsć. Wtem zobaczyłem jakąs dziewczynę. Dziewczyna: Jestes Czkawka, tak? Była miłosć Astrid Hofferson? Czkawka: Zgadza się. A ty to? Dziewczyna: Jestem Matilda. Musisz mi pomóc! Czkawka: O co chodzi? Matilda: Daxan to oszust! Jest... Czkawka: Skąd to wiesz? Matilda: Jestem jego byłą narzeczoną. Czkawka: Czyli musimy przerwać slub? Matilda: Dokładnie. Czkawka: Mam przyjaciół, którzy pomogą. Wyślę im wiadomosć przez Straszliwca. Rozdział 9: Ślub. Dedyk dla Opal WażkaNFGirl '' '' Jeźdźcy zjawili się dzień później. Musiałem ich gdzieś ukryć. Astrid nie mogła o niczym wiedzieć. W końcu znalazłem im miejsce w pobliskiej jaskini. Mieczyk: Więc po co nas tu ściągnąłeś? Szpadka: Przerwałeś nam zawody w spadaniu z klifu. Czkawka: Ten narzeczony Astrid to syn Drago! Chce użyć Smoczą Armię i armię Kornwalii, by podbić Berk! Sączysmark: No to kiepsko. Śledzik: Musimy coś zrobić! Czkawka: I zrobimy. Przerwiemy ślub. Perspektywa Astrid Nadszedł ten dzień. Tysiące myśli i dwa słowa: Kocham innego. Nie chcę tego ślubu. Ale tradycja to tradycja. Ciocia Kamikazia układa mi włosy. Czkawka, dlaczego na to pozwoliłeś? Dlaczego? CK: No, kochana już czas. Muszę przejść ścieżkę delikatności. Co oznacza, że będę dobrą żoną, matką. Skoro to ma być najradośniejszy dzień mojego życia, to czemu jestem smutna? Ciocia prowadziła mnie do ołtarza. Tam już stał Daxan. Nie wyobrażałam go sobie jako mojego męża. Po prostu nie umiałam. Już mieliśmy złożyć przysięgę, gdy do środka wpadł Czkawka z resztą! Astrid: Co wy tu robicie? Czkawka: Nie możesz za niego wyjść! To syn Drago! Astrid: Co? Daxan: A masz jakieś dowody? Matilda: A ja jestem wystarczającym dowodem, Daxanie Krwawdoniu? Astrid: Kim jesteś? Matilda: Jego byłą narzeczoną. Byłam strasznie zła. Dałam temu zdrajcy w policzek. Astrid: Jak mogłeś?! Perspektywa Czkawki: Trochę narobiliśmy zamieszania. Ale co tam. Rozdział 10: Wątpliwości Za łatwo poszło. O wiele za łatwo. Nagle pan "Syn zła" powiedział: Daxan: Ha, ha! Naprawdę mysleliscie, że nie mam planu?! Otóż błąd! Z kryjówki wyleźli uzbrojeni strażnicy. Związali Astrid i otoczyli nas. Podszedł do mnie Drago Junior: Daxan: Od razu odczułem między wami chemię. Dlatego nie zostawiałem cię z Astrid sam na sam. Ale teraz zagarnę to, czego mój ojciec nie dał rady. Przejmę Berk! A ty wytresujesz mi kilkadziesiąt smoków! Czkawka: Chyba snisz! Daxan: Jak chcesz... Sługusy przyłożyli sztylet do gardła Astrid. Daxan: Wybieraj! Albo to zrobisz, albo Astrid zginie. Spojrzałem na Astrid. Już miałem się zgodzić, ale Astrid jakby zatrzymała mnie wzrokiem. No tak. Po tych wszystkich bitwach Pyskacz uczył nas, jak się zachowywać w takich sytuacjach. Czkawka: Sorry, ale nie. Daxan: Skazujesz więc Astrid na smierć. Czkawka: Jesteś tego taki pewien? W tym momencie Astrid złapała zębami sztylet, sprawnie przecięła liny i znokautowała kilku(nastu) strażników. Potem podbiegła do mnie i mnie przytuliła. Daxan: Sorki kochasie, ale muszę się was pozbyć. Czkawka: Czyżby? Głosno gwizdnąłem. Wtedy na salę wkroczyły smoki. Szczerbatek powalił Daxana tak, że upadł na ziemię. Tak łatwo było go związać. Już mieliśmy isć, ale zatrzymałem się. Astrid: O co chodzi? Zawróciłem i walnąłem Daxana z całej siły. Odszedłem od niego z sadysfakcją. Astrid: Wow. Czkawka: A co myslałas, że tylko ty umiesz przywalać? Od razu dostałem z sierpowego. Ach, ta moja Astrid. Rozdział 11: Powrót na Berk CK: Echem.... Astrid: Ciociu! Wybacz, ale nie wypełnię tradycji. CK: Spokojnie. Zrozumiałam, że ważniejsze jest twoje szczęście niż jakaś tradycja. Następnego dnia byliśmy gotowi do odlotu. Tylko jedna rzecz nas zatrzymywała. Ciotka Astrid. CK: Och, Astrid, będę tak straaaaaaaaaaaaasznie tęsknić! Astrid: Ciociu, musimy już lecieć.. CK: To paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wzbiliśmy się ponad chmury. Już dolatywaliśmy do Berk, a ja tym czasem gadałem sobie z Astrid o młodym Krwawdoniu. Nagle Szczerbatek zrzucił Astrid ze grzbietu! Czkawka: Leć za nią! Szczerbatek: Wrauuuuuuuuu (tłum. Nie!) Szybko rozwinąłem skrzydła i poszybowałem. Ostatecznie złapałem Astrid w locie. Jakoś dolecieliśmy do wyspy. Reszta jeźdźców wylądowała za nami. Astrid: Dziękuję. Śledzik: Czkawka, co to było? Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia. Poszliśmy do paśnika Wichury. Ta spojrzała na swoją właścicielkę z radością. Po chwili smoczyca odeszła ze Szczerbatkiem. Perspektywa narratora (nowość) Czkawka i Astrid poszli do lasu. Tam ponownie zostali parą. Po jakimś czasie zauważyli Szczerbatka. Stworzenie strzeliło w Astrid plazmą. W ostatniej chwili obronił ją Czkawka. Rozdział 11: Smocza niechęć Perspektywa Czkawki Cz: Astrid? Astrid! A: Co się stało? Cz: Zemdlałaś. A: Chodżmy do Akademii. Cz: No, ale... Dobra. Dotarli do Akademii. Okazało się, że smoki odleciały! Śledzik płakał, że nie ma Sztukamięs, bliźniaki kłócili się, kto bardziej tęskni za Jotem i Wymem, a Sączysmark upierał się, że wcale nie tęskni za Hakokłe. Cz: Czyli u was też? Wszyscy sutno pokiwali głowami. Cz: Szczerbatek wspominał coś o zdrajcy... Śledzik: Chwilka... O, już mam! Smoki nie akceptują osób, które są związane z nich największym wrogiem. A: Czyli to moja wina... Cz: Astrid, nie żartuj. A: Czkawka, pomyśl! Wciąż jestem związana z Daxanem! Sz: Czyli to twoja wina! M: Gdybyś nie związała się z tym typkiem, smoki byłyby tu z nami! Astrid zaczęła płakać i uciekła.Cz: No, dzięki. M: Nie ma za co! Sz: To była ironia, głupku! M: NIE! Sz: TAK! M: NIE! Sz: TAK! I zaczęli się bić. Ja tymczasem pobiegłem za Astrid. Znalazłem ją przypatrującą się jakiejś dziwnej jaskini. A: Wszedł tam jakiś dziwny smok. Cz: Wchodzimy. W jaskini z cienia wyłoniła się jakaś dziwna osoba. Osoba: Kim jesteście? A: Jestem Astrid Hofferson, a to... Osoba: A-astrid? A: Tak... Osoba: Minęło tyle czasu... A: Kim jesteś? Osoba: Jestem... Kto zgadnie kto to jest ma dedyka:-) Rozdział dodatkowy;-) Jakby coś w nawiasach będę pisać moje komentarze co do sytuacji;-) Perspektywa Czkawki Stałem sobie pod domem Astrid. W zasadzie nie wiem dlaczego. Głos z głowy nr.1: Idź se do domu. Głos z głowy nr.2: Nie, nie możesz! Cz: Ogarniecie się? Głos z głowy nr.1 i 2: Może. Walczyłem tak ze sobą jeszcze pół godziny.(Psychopata, ot co) Po chwili przyszedł Śledzik. Ś: Czkawka, co ty robisz? Cz: Gadam za sobą. Ś: To jak skończysz, daj mi znać. Cz: Spoko. Perspektywa Śledzika (NEW!) To ani trochę nie było dziwne. No skąd. Kogo ja okłamuję?! Tak czy siak, skoro Czkawka nie chce wiedzieć, że Astrid porwał Drago, to trzeba wymyślić jakiś plan. Perspektywa narratora W akademii: Ś: Słuchajcie, sytuacja jest poważna. M: A gdzie Czkawka? Ś: Gada ze sobą. Sz: Ej, ja też chcę! Ś: No ludzie, musimy ratować przyszłą wodzową! S: CO?! Już się zaręczyli?! Ś: facepalm Nie... M: To tylko kwestia czasu, brachu! Sz: No come on, brat! s: Do kogo mówisz? Sz: Do... A wiecie, że nie mam pojęcia? Ś: facepalm Cz: Siemanko ziomeczki, z tej strony Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci! Ś: facepalm Cz: A temu co? M i Sz: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. M: Ej, ja to powiedziałem pierwszy! Sz: Nie, bo ja! M: JA! Sz: Ja! M: Ja! Sz: Ja! Ś: STOOOOOOOOOOP! Można wiedzieć, czemu się tak zachowujecie? Cz: To dodatkowy rozdział i nic nie wnosi do fabuły! A: Dokładnie! Jeśli nie lubisz kucyków, lub nie chcesz dostać zasłodzenia magią przyjaźni, nie czytaj ciągu dalszego. S: Mam pomyśł! Udawajmy kucyki! A: Dobra! Ja będę Applejack! I Rainbow Dash! Cz: Ja będę Fluttershy! S: Ja będę Rarity! Sledzik - Ja Twilight Sparkle! Sz- Ja Pinkie Pie! Rozdział 12: Spotkanie po latach Perspektywa Astrid Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Tyle czasu! W końcu nie codziennie spotyka się ze swoją matką! A: Mamo, tyle czasu! Byłam taka szczęśliwa! Jednoczeście czułam zakłopotanie. Jak mam się zachować w stosunku do niej? MA: A ten młodzieniec to...? Perspektywa Czkawki No tak. Zaraz będę je musiał zostawić same. By pogadały. A: Czkawka, mamo. MA: Ach, no tak. Bardzo się zmieniłeś mój drogi. Później przestawiliśmy nasz problem. MA: Astrid, musisz przejść trzy próby: odwagi, wytrwałości i miłości. Cz: Spokojnie Astrid, zrobimy to razem. MA: Nie, Astrid musi to zrobić sama. No oczywiście. Skoro Astrid ma narażać życie, to nauczymy się żyć bez smoków! MA: Bez smoków nie pokonacie Drago. Cz: To pani umie czytać w myślach? MA: Jak najbardziej. Cz: He he. A: No dobra, Astrid choć mi pomożesz. A: Ok. Poszły se. Nareszcie można trzeźwo myśleć! Tu tu dum! Jest next! Mam nadzieję, że opko się podoba! Nie zapomnijcie wyrazić swojej opinii w komentarzu! Zauważyłam, że wielu nie podobał się poprzedni rozdział. To było dla śmiechu! Zapomniałam też dodać, że rozdział pisała moja przyjaciółka. A że lubi kucyki to wyszło coś takiego;-/ Oczywiście dedyczek dla tych, którzy zgadli, że to matka Astrid. Sorki, że długo nie było nexta, ale strasznie się wciągnęłam w Igrzyska Śmierci;-P (I sto innych rzeczy) No i Wesołych Świąt wszystkim! Koniec tych ogłoszeń parafialnych xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania